As digital photography technology continues to evolve and be incorporated into devices such as mobile phones, users inevitably are leveraging this technology to capture more images and video. Additionally, social networking websites have also contributed to this digital image revolution by providing increasingly simply ways to share images, in some instances, in near real time. As users continue to capture and collect increasing numbers of images, the ability to organize and manage these images can become cumbersome and inefficient. For example, attempting to find images of a particular individual within a collection of images may require a user to individually view each image in a collection to obtain a group of images that include the desired person. This process can be time consuming and tedious.